I need a name for this, Help!
by Crystal Kusagano
Summary: Krystal Daniels meets her friend at her school after five years. Problem: He's supposed to be dead. And now, he's being hunted down. Capcom Teens from assorted games make guest appearances. I'm horrible at summaries...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own a majority of the characters in this story (part of the few things I actually do own) but there will be some characters in later chapters that I don't own. I wish I did though… Anyway, they'll be various teenage characters from Capcom games; don't worry, you'll know them when you see them. Enjoy the Story!

****

Ebony Grove Boarding School for the Talented- Library-Free Period

The main library of the school was absolutely marvelous. The room was quite large with about 40 state-of-the-art computers, dozens of shelves of books, and lounge chairs and couches scattered around the room in an orderly fashion. Not many students were in the room, but some were either reading or on the computers, typing busily. 

Krystal Daniels was at her favorite computer in the library, typing at such a rate, you could not even hear the keys on the keyboard clattering properly. She had her full attention on the monitor and her fingers raced on the keyboard like busy bees. She had long chesnut colored hair that cascaded down past her shoulders. Her emerald green eyes shone brightly and she barely frowned. Krystal was known as the most caring and intelligent girl throughout the entire school, but some envied her terribly. This never bothered her though, she seemed to push aside the hatred that was shown to her.

Krystal sighed as she lifted her fingers from the egg shell-colored keyboard and cracked her knuckles loosely. She smiled brilliantly as she proofread the pages she had typed on the computer. She had just finished her report and she felt homework-free. She clicked "O.K" and stood up and was about to go fetch her printed homework when her best friend and roommate Cassidy came into the library in a full sprint. She skidded to a halt in the carpeted area and started to scan the room for her friend.

Cassidy was Krystal's friend since elementary school, and since then they have never truly been apart. Cassidy had plentiful blond hair that was was held in a small scrunchie and sea-green eyes. Krystal smiled and waved to Cassidy to gain her attention quietly. The girl grinned and ran towards Krystal excitedly while waving her hands frantically.

"Krystal! What are you doing up here?! You just missed the best street fight in the gym that this school has ever seen since you beat Joey! You better have a good excuse for missing this," Cassidy exclaimed and wagged her pointer finger at the other female in a mock anger. Krystal blinked and shrugged, "I was doing the report Mr. Plutonium assigned us. I didn't know there was going to be a street fight today. But not many people challenge me anymore, and everytime I challenge them, they back out." 

"That's because they are afraid of you! Well, not exactly you, but of losing. They all know you could beat them at anytime, so they keep their distance," Cassidy stated and then her eyes widened in surprise. "Did you just say you finished the report for Plutonium?! He just assigned it to us today! Its not due for another two weeks! You really need to live on the edge, Krystal," she said while shaking her head. Krystal grinned as she took her freshly printed report and stapled them evenly. "Oh, I can live on the edge, I just like to get things done quickly, that's all." 

The two girls walked out of the spacious library and walked down the spiral staircase that leads downstairs to the first level of the educational building. The first level had all the classrooms and offices. The gym was also located there. Krystal noticed a large group of students exiting the gym, all of them chattering loudly. '_So there was a street fight in there. That's the only possible answer for that large quantity of students being in the gym. I guess I missed out on another event,'_ Krystal though to herself as she walked past the gym doors.

Krystal and Cassidy both walked to the main office to check for any mail they may have received. As they walked in, the principal, Mrs. Kopal, walked out of her office and tapped Krystal on the shoulder. "Krystal, I was wondering if you could do me favor. Could you please show our newest student, Mr. Tenou, around the school, please? I have some errands to run, and plus, the tour would show more interest through the eyes of one of the students. So, what do you say?" Mrs. Kopal asked with hopeful eyes. 

Krystal's eyes widened slightly but returned to their normal size. _'Tenou? Could it be? No. It couldn't be him. He's been pronouced dead for years now. And he lived in Japan. No way would he be in America, even if he was...'_ Krystal quietly thought to herself. She fought back the urge to break down in tears as she thought of her old friend. 

She returned her attention back to the elderly woman. Krystal smiled and nodded, for she enjoyed showing new kids around. "Sure, Mrs. Kopal. Where would I find him?" "Oh, he's waiting outside the office near the bulletin board. Thank You, Krystal." With that, the principal exited the bustling office. Krystal looked at Cassidy and shrugged. "I'll get the mail and I'll leave yours on the dresser, you go on and give the new kid a nice welcome. And if he's cute, I got dibbs on him first!" Cassidy stated and pushed Krystal outside the office forcefully. 

Krystal, who was completely surprised by this, stumbled out of the main office but quickly gained her balance.

Krystal walked towards the bullentin board and looked around for the person she was to be guiding through the school. Her eyes scanned the area slowly. She stopped when she spotted a young boy with his back turned standing uncomfortably at the other side of the hallway, tugging at his uniform. She hadn't recognized him, so she assumed that he was the one she was looking for. She walked up to him carefully and tapped him on the shoulder gently to gain his attention. It took all of her self control to prevent herself from gasping as he turned to her.

The boy was absolutely handsome! His hair was pure silver and was in a mushroom styled hair cut with small strands of it caressing his skin. He had a creamish skin tone. He had midnight blue orbs as eyes that had a mysterious glow to them. He was rather tall considering he was about 3-4 inches taller than Krystal. (Krystal is one of the tallest students in the entire school) Krystal estimated that he was probably 6'9". The most startling feature of this boy was his facial expression. He had a bored expression mixed with a death glare. Krystal would have been scared, but he was just too _hot_ to be afraid of. Well, maybe that look could scare her, just a little. She couldn't get rid of the strange feeling that she had met him before though.

He turned to Krystal and blinked without uttering a sound. Krystal was a bit caught up in his handsome features that she didn't notice the silence between the two. The boy, whose expression had transformed from the death glare to surprise, then to a _killer_ smile, finally decided to make the first move.

"Um, hello. My..name is Solan Tenou. C-can I help y-you?" the young man said in broken English. Krystal snapped out of her trance and stuttered quickly, "Oh! I'm sorry, My name is Krystal Daniels. Welcome to Ebony Grove Boarding School for the Talented. The principal, Mrs. Kopal, couldn't be here today to introduce you to the school, so I would be glad to." She suddenly stopped and gaped for a few seconds before continuing. 

"Did you just say your name was Solan Tenou?" Solan blinks and nods his head once, still keeping his gaze on her. Then something Krystal said before finally sinks in and his eyes widen a little as he mutters,"Krystal...is that you?" The girl didn't even give him an answer, she just hugged the unsuspecting boy tightly. "Oh my goodness, Solan! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed happily before letting him go quickly. Solan, who was writhing in pain from the hug he had received, fell backwards to the floor when Krystal let him go. "Oww, oh, ow..ow. Kyrstal-chan, what was that for?" he muttered painfully in Japanese as he rubbed his arm. "I missed you, and plus, I wanted to make sure you were real. Seeing how you're feeling pain right now, I guess you are. Sorry Solan-kun," Krystal apologized, also in Japanese, as she helped him back to his feet.

"But, how is this possible? You were pronounced deceased five years ago. Everyone saw your body in the coffin. _I_ saw your body in the coffin. How can you be alive now?" Krystal whispered softly, looking straight in Solan's eyes with confusion. Solan looked at her and looked around hallway cautiously. He looked back at her and said in Japanese, "I'll tell you later. Now is not a good time to discuss this." He then converted back to English and said in a normal voice, "Now, how about that tour?"

Krystal nodded in understanding and walked in front of him. "Alright, let's go. You'll love this place." Solan grinned and followed his friend down the busy hallways of the school.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own a majority of the characters in this story (part of the few things I actually do own) but there will be some characters in later chapters that I don't own. I wish I did though… Anyway, they'll be various teenage characters from Capcom games; don't worry, you'll know them when you see them. Enjoy the Story!

Ebony Grove High

Chapter 2

Ebony Grove Boarding School-School for the Talented Hallway-Free Periods

Krystal gave Solan a tour of every nook and cranny in the school. The classrooms, the art rooms, the technology labs, she was giving him the grand tour to prevent him from getting lost in the enormous facility. Though she couldn't help but feel like Solan's attention was set on something else. He seemed to be a little spaced out whenever she turned around to see if he was still there.

Krystal stopped in front of the main gymnasium of the school. Solan, who hadn't stopped in time, crashed into her. It took a lot of her strength to keep herself from falling flat on her face. 

"I'm sorry, Krystal-chan. I should have watched where I was going," Solan apologized in Japanese, though he looked behind him as if he was looking for something. Krystal took note of this but waved his apology away. "Oh, that's okay Solan-kun, I should have warned you." She turned to the entrance of the gym and grinned.

"And this is our main gymnasium, used by the students and faculty to train and practice their martial arts. This is one of the main highlights of the school. Many martial artists have graduated here in assorted styles. Muay Thai, T'ai Chi Quan, Kendo, just to name a few. Many students either learn new fighting styles here, or improve on them with the teachers. You want to take a look inside?" Krystal said cheerfully. This had definitely gained the silver haired boy's attention. He returned the grin and nodded. 

The two students walked into the large area. The gym was enormous that it took Solan's breath away. There were a couple punching bags and battered training dummies positioned on the other side of the gym. In the middle of the gymnasium was a large padded floor for combatants to fight on without seriously injuring themselves. The room had very high ceiling to prevent anyone from flying into it when they either jump or ejected into the air. 

This precaution still hasn't helped, as Solan noted, because as he looked up and saw a couple of repairmen fixing what seemed to be a hole in the roof. Krystal, who followed Solan's gaze to the ceiling, blushed and stuttered in an embarrassed manner, "Heh, um, that hole was made from one of the previous fights that took place." Solan eyed the blushing girl and asked slyly, "You sent some poor sap through the ceiling one day when you were fighting, didn't you?" The now cherry-red schoolgirl bowed her head as she replied meekly, "Yes. It was an accident, though. I sent him flowers and signed his leg and arm casts." Solan snickered at the sight of a boy being rocketed into the air by one of Krystal's attacks and shook his head. 

Krystal quickly changed the subject before she could embarrass herself any further. "So, you've keeping up with your training?" Solan nodded as he tore his eyes from the scene above to his friend. "Yeah, a couple street fights here and there. You'd be surprised how many amazing fighters there are." Krystal blinked and shrugged. "Well, the only way I can get word of the other street fighters in the outside world is by magazines." 

Her expression changed from that of happy to confusion and sadness. "Solan-kun, I can't figure out how you are standing right here infront of me. Its scientifically impossible and... And I was at the funeral and all..." she said in a shaky voice, her eyes glistened with unshed tears. Solan looked down at her and hugged her gently as she cried in his arms. He didn't even know how to explain his "death." "Krystal-chan, at the funeral, it wasn't my body in the coffin. My father put a hologram of me in there..." Solan looked at the girl before him. Krystal, who immediately stopped sobbing, looked up at her friend in utter confusion. "Why would he do that? He was so emotional at the funeral, they had to take him back to your mansion to console him." 

Solan snorted scornfully at this statement as he tried to picture his devious and uncaring father crying uncontrollably. "Those tears you saw from him were most likely tears of happiness instead of sadness. He had this all planned perfectly so he would take me out of the picture permanently," the teenage boy muttered. Krystal looked at him, still not understanding why his father would even want to rid of his only son.

"But why? Why would he want to deceive everyone, even his wife, you mother, into thinking you had died? What he told everyone was quite believable, seeing how many envied your family's wealth." The girl wiped her tear stained face gingerly, though her eyes were still threatening to release the crystalline droplets of water. 

The boy opened his mouth to speak when the gym doors opened noisily and two females walked in. They both wore the school's traditional girls' uniform, though the two wore additional accessories. 

The taller girl wore a white sash tied tightly on her forehead, and the remainder of the sash streamed down her back. Her dark brown hair was cut in a boyish style, though it looked adorable on her. She wore apple red handguards on both hands and red Converse sneakers.

Her shorter friend, who was busily chattering away, had almost the same hair cut, though it had a wilder look to it. The girl's bangs strayed on both sides of her face, though they were not bothering the female's vision. She wore a thick white headband instead of a sash, and adorned tan colored handguards that resembled gloves.

Both girls waved to Krystal happily and walked over to her. "Oiy, Krystal-chan! What's up! Hey, looks like we have a new student," remarked the short girl. Krystal nodded as she replied back, "Hai. You guys, This is Solan Tenou, Solan, this is Hinata Wakaba and the other is Sakura Kasugano." Solan's eyes widened at the mention of the two girls' names. He had heard their names before a couple of times, mostly in Japan.

The two girls waved and then looked to Krystal. "We're going upstairs, we'll see you later, right?" Sakura asked the girl. Krystal nodded and pulled Solan with one hand and waved goodbye with the other.

"I'll be up there at about 3:00, okay? Ja ne!" And with that, the brunette pulled the stunned boy out of the gym and towards the dormitories.

Hinata and Sakura blinked as they watched the two leave. Hinata turned to her friend and asked, "He looked familiar, didn't he? And built! Hopefully he's a good fighter." Sakura stared on, something else on her mind. 

__

'There is something strange about that guy. He was looking at Hinata and me strangely. And, I couldn't help but feel…something from him. No, it's from that medallion he had on. Bronze, and had some sort of double horned animal on it with green eyes. The eyes looked like they were glowing. I'll have to keep an eye on him, just to be on the safe side.'


End file.
